


Temptation Comes But Once to a Man

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An Alpha and an Omega mate just once in their lives, forever, no way to break the mating, so it’s important to choose your mate carefully.As a high school principal, Jensen is constantly presented with eligible young Omegas, kneeling at his feet, asking to be mated (this is how an Omega indicates their choice). He stays strong though he’s being encouraged to choose a mate soon.Jared is a student at Jensen’s high school and the little brother of Jensen’s high school buddy. Jensen is his choice for an Alpha and he’s got a plan to get his man.





	Temptation Comes But Once to a Man

An Alpha had to be careful. It was so easy to give into temptation. Look at Chad. He'd given in to practically the first piece of Omega pussy that presented himself once Chad was out of grad school, a sweet little blond boy, empty headed but devoted to Chad and a very good breeder. Chad now had six babies in seven years, which would be great, except that that Jensen knew that Chad had had other plans. Travel, his rock band was on the verge of making the leap from local bar band, more school. All of those had been possibilities for Chad that were now gone. 

Not that Jensen wasn't starting to think about settling down himself, but it had to be the right Omega at the right time. It couldn't be just because he could stand the lack of sex no longer. An Alpha had to picky, because there was no such thing as casual sex. The first time you dipped your wick, it was for keepsies. No do overs. You were mated, end of story. And Jensen's job was so very, very full of temptation, of sweet, tender young Omegas available and offering themselves to him and no one would say boo if some day he reached down, grabbed one and mated him or her right there in front of everyone. 

Jensen was a high school principal, which you wouldn't normally think would send droves of eager Omegas his way, but Jensen was also the youngest principal in the history of North Haverbrook High and the word in the hallways, according to the school secretaries, was that he was considered "cute" and "hot". He'd graduated from North Haverbrook High just seventeen years ago. He'd done college, been driven and completed his degree in three and a half years. He'd done six months teaching English in Japan before coming home to a teaching job in an inner city school in Dallas. At the same time, he'd finished his Master's in education, then taken time off to do his Ph.D. He'd been the principal of a challenging, struggling charter school in Fort Worth. He'd felt more than a little lost when the school had to close its doors despite the best test scores in the district when the government grant money just dried up. Then, three years ago, the position at his old high school in North Haverbrook had opened up. If it felt strange to walk around his old stomping grounds as the man in charge, he'd gotten over that. 

Some principals stayed in their office, waiting for the discipline problems to come to them. Jensen preferred to take to the hallways as much as he could, walking them during the in between class periods, just to keep a pulse on the school, and so that his students knew he was there. 

It led to some interesting problems though. Like right now, Missy Lafarve was kneeling in front of him, her knees spread, skirt hiked up to her hips, revealing the cutest little pair of pure white lace panties he'd ever seen. He could seen the shadow of her pubic hair through the lace. She was a red head and from the little tendrils that escaped the white lace, the drapes matched the carpet. She was a from a traditional family and they'd even collared her. She was only here because recent state laws had made education compulsory for Omegas up to age sixteen. By next year, she probably wouldn't be here. If she wasn't mated by then, she'd be at home, getting ready for it, learning domestic skills. Rumor had it, Missy was already one of the best students in the home ec program. 

"Go on, get up, Missy," he told her, gently, but firmly. "I'm not going to mate one of my students."

She flushed bright, beet red before climbing to her feet, fat tears building up in her bright blue eyes. She scurried away at first, then started running. Jensen sighed and willed the erection that he definitely did not want to have to wilt. This sort of thing happened to him about once a month and the school board was starting to talk. A school principal should be mated, settled. A family man. And really, they were right, but it had to be the right mate for him. Jensen would not settle.

***

Jared watched Missy LaFarve make a fool of herself in front of the whole school. Everyone knew that Mr. Ackles, though he was single and a immensely, terribly eligible Alpha, wasn't going to mate one of his students. Not in school for sure. Not a little nothing of an Omega like Missy anyway. She was cute, no doubt. Even Jared, whose tastes leaned to older, well-built but not too muscled Alpha males, could admit that she had a great set of tits and gorgeous hair, but there wasn't much there upstairs. She wasn't interested in anything but making babies and getting a knot to hang on. And playing house. Basically, as far as Jared was concerned, she was an air-headed little bitch and she had no business whatsoever trying to horn in on the man that Jared knew he was going to mate someday, hopefully very soon. 

Jared, though Mr. Ackles didn't seem to know this, had known Mr. Ackles for about forever. The Padalecki's had lived in the same neighborhood as the Ackles for longer than Jared had been alive. Jared was a surprise late baby to his parents and his oldest brother had been one of the gang of kids that Jensen Ackles had run around town with when they were ten or so, long before Jared was born. Mr. Ackles had helped babysit Jared a few times, with his older brother. The two families were always friendly, sharing Fourth of July barbecues and New Year's parties, Christmas open houses, but Mr. Ackles didn't seem to realize Jared existed, even though Jared had been in love with him since he was ten and Mr. Ackles was thirty, a school principal already, visiting for the holidays. 

Jared had watched student after student throw themselves at Mr. Ackles, only to founder on the rocks of his kindly indifference. He always said the same thing. "I'm not going to mate one of my students."

Jared had to try though. Had to take a chance. He just about burned for the man. He could feel his pussy, normally pretty dry and ignored, get wet whenever he was near the guy. Mr. Ackles smelled almost indescribably good to Jared. Like vanilla and Old Spice cologne and chocolate and a little bit like the pipe the Jared's grandpa used to smoke, filled with cherry scented tobacco. Mr. Ackles was just gorgeous, with a stern line to his jaw and handsome, evenly featured face. Jared just had to try. It was definitely a matter of choosing the right time and place. And definitely not in the hallways of school.

Gen sneaked up to him and tugged on his longish hair. "Boo!" she said.

Jared faux scowled at her, happy to see his best friend even briefly between classes. She was a pretty and spirited girl, even if she only came up to his chin. He liked to think that if he weren't Omega and she weren't Beta, they'd be together. Then he grabbed her and hugged her, lifting her right off the floor and swung her around, just two friends goofing around. He liked the fact that she made him feel huge, because compared to his Alpha big brothers, Jared had always felt tiny. His Dad assured him he'd catch up to his brothers eventually, that even Padalecki Omegas were tall, but for now, at five-seven, Jared felt like a shrimp compared to his family. 

"Can you believe Missy LaFarve thought she could be the one to make Mr. Ackles change his mind about mating with a student?" Jared said.

"Aw, be nice, Jared," she said. "It takes a lot of courage to put yourself out there like that."

"I'll give her that," Jared said. "Not that you know what it's like. You're never going be the one kneeling in front of some Alpha, hoping they'll give you the time of day." 

"Hey, we Betas have to put ourselves out there just as much you Omegas. It's just more subtle is all. You have no idea what it's like, waiting by the phone, hoping some boy will call you for a date on Friday."

"Nope, not allowed to date," Jared said. 

"I guess I am lucky," she said. "At least I get a chance to take some boys out for a test ride before I decide to drive one off the lot for the rest of my life."

"You think Mr. Ackles will ever take a mate? He's thirty-five. No sex at thirty-five. Must be driving him crazy."

"How do you know he's not out picking up Beta girls every weekend? Some Alphas do," she said. "I mean, I know I can't mate him, but I'd let him kick his boots under my bed any time."

The sudden rush of jealousy was something he couldn't help. He must have really given Gen the hairy eyeball because she was suddenly conciliatory and said, "Sorry. I forget that as far as you're concerned, he's yours already. You really think you're going to be the one to make him break his rule about not mating one of his students?"

"I have a plan," Jared said, firmly. "We'll be mated before Christmas."

Then the warning bell rang out and both of them scurried off to their classes. Jared had a pretty hard roster for an Omega, all college prep classes, nothing from the Omega track. No home ec. No child development classes. His parents insisted, even though he was sure he'd be mated long before he ever got to college.

"Just because you get mated, doesn't mean you're not still going to college. I refuse to let you mate any Alpha who won't respect you that much," his father had always said. As if his Dad would really have anything to do with who Jared went after. 

Still, Jared worked his way through Chemistry and AP English Lit and all of that, because anything was better than learning to bake brownies and change diapers. Jared always figured that when his life came around to doing those things, he was smart enough to work out how to do them himself. And it wasn't like his Omega mom wasn't always dragging him into the kitchen, making him help or his Omega sisters and brothers in law weren't always thrusting some baby or another into his arms. He got enough of the learning to be a good Omega at home, thank you very much. 

After school, there was training for the cross-country team. As an Omega, he wasn't allowed to play full contact sports like football. Though to be fair, it wasn't like Betas were allowed on the Varsity football team either. But at least there was cross country in the fall, swim team in the winter and track in the summer. It was enough to keep him busy, keep his mind off Mr. Ackles. 

So when a sweaty, worn-out Jared wandered home at about five-thirty, thinking of nothing but cramming some food in his face and taking a shower, he was shocked to see Mr. Ackles sitting in the family room, having a beer. Only then did Jared remember that it was Louisa Ackles' wedding this coming weekend and Jared's brother and Mr. Ackles' old friend Dan was home for the weekend. Dan and Mr. Ackles were just sitting around, drinking beer, laughing. Jared attempted to slink out of the big family room kitchen area, even though his stomach was rumbling. It was definitely not part of his plan to let Mr. Ackles see him with his hair stringy with sweat, stinking and sweating like a horse. He looked and felt gross. 

Jared couldn't make good his escape though. The kitchen area was crowded with family, or more specifically, his big brother's mates. They were all trying to help cook a big family dinner, with lots of babies, toddlers and other young children added into the general chaos. Of course, Jared's alpha brothers, all three of them, were in the family room part of the big room, drinking beer and pretending that their help wasn't needed. Davey, Dan's mate, shoved a stinking, crying baby right into Jared's face, saying, "There you are, Jared. Can you do me a favor and change Melly's diaper? I've got to get back to the sauce. The diaper bag is in the family room, right next to Dan?"

It wasn't that Jared hated babies or anything. It's just that he could get a little resentful being constantly expected to take care of and be gaga over other people's babies. He imagined, some day, in the future, he might like his own just fine. Holding Melly gingerly, fearful of a diaper explosion, because, boy, did the little girl reek, Jared ventured into the family room in search of the diaper bag. He stealthily grabbed it and set to cleaning up his niece. He was nearly done and figured he'd be able to fade out into, if not his bedroom, then some other part of the house. Melly had stopped wailing once Jared had gotten all the shit wiped off her bottom and she was practically smiling and babbling by the time he had her wrapped up in a clean diaper. 

"Hey," he said to her, tickling her belly a little, just to make her laugh, "Not so bad now, right? Having pants full of crap can make anyone cranky, right?"

Mr. Ackles and Dan both chose that moment to turn their attention to him. Mr. Ackles took a big sniff of the air in the general direction where Jared was, as well as looking him up and down. It was a little disconcerting to be under the Alpha's gaze. Mr. Ackles had looked at him before, of course, in a general sort of way, but North Haverbrook High was a huge school with nearly a thousand students. Right at this moment, the Alpha was looking directly at him and seeing him.

"Who's this?" Mr. Ackles asked, sounding interested. 

"That's my baby brother, Jared. You remember. My parents' ooops baby. You helped me watch him that one time during Christmas break. Changed his diaper even."

"Little Jay?" Mr. Ackles asked. "He was like this tall last time I saw him."

Mr. Ackles indicated a measurement that would be just south of his waist. 

Dan chuckled, "He always was a little peanut, but, you had to have seen him lately, Jensen. He's one of your students, dude."

Mr. Ackles' expression was suddenly guarded and his eyes dropped away from Jared, looking at anything but him.

"Uh, hi, Mr. Ackles," Jared said. 

"Hey, Shrimp," Dan called out, jolly and hearty as usual. "Come here and give your big bro a hug."

Jared walked over to Dan as if he was going to give him a hug. Instead, he thrust Melly into Dan's arms and said, "She wants her Daddy."

Then Jared stalked away, his cheeks burning with half embarrassment, half his ire at his stupid big brother who'd just called him Shrimp, in front of Mr. Ackles no less, not to mention that he'd pointed out that Jared was a student at the high school. Maybe Jared hadn't and probably wouldn't grow as tall as his six foot four older brother, but that was no excuse to call him Shrimp and peanut. And an 'oops' baby. As it it wasn't weird enough that he was over fourteen years younger than any of his brothers without having it pointed out. And he did it in front of the man that Jared planned on mating too. Jared stomped up the stairs. He didn't bother with a shower. He just slammed his bedroom door behind him and flung himself on his bed, just kicking off his dirty running shoes. He dug in his back pack, figuring since he was in a bad mood already, he might as well do his homework. 

He'd worked his way through his pre-calculus and chemistry and was about to start on in on Pride and Prejudice, for English when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"It's dinner time," Dan called through the door.

"That's nice," Jared snapped, implying it was anything but.

"So, you coming out of there or what?"

"'Or what'," Jared said, not putting the book down. He hadn't even actually read the first sentence, but everyone one knew it: "It is a fact universally acknowledged, that an unmated Alpha in possession of a good fortune must be in want of an Omega."

"What's your problem, bro?" 

"You. You're my problem," Jared snapped. "Jerk."

His brother asked, "Is this because I called you Shrimp again? I'm sorry, it's a hard habit to break."

"Fuck off," Jared said.

"You might want to come down. Jensen's still here. I think he thinks you're hot, bro."

Of course, knowing Dan, this was definitely teasing. There was no way that Mr. Ackles would say something like that about one of his students. 

"Just go away," Jared said. 

***

Jensen's nose had been a little assaulted by the odor of baby poop, but then suddenly, it seemed to clear, leaving the room scented with the most incredible scent- like cherries and musk, sort of sweet and spicy too, but soft and sweet. In short, just the most perfect Omega scent he'd ever taken into his nose. Jensen had looked up from his beer and his conversation about baseball and who'd be heading to the playoffs to see the most gorgeous young Omega. He was a little too young, but Jensen didn't care. The Omega was slender, but not too soft, like he was used to playing sports rather than just sitting around. More of a runner's build than anything. His light brown, sun-kissed hair was tousled and maybe a bit too long, but his beauty was all natural. He didn't wear even a hint of make-up. It seemed like he'd be a good mother for Jensen's children too. The Omega had been changing a baby's diaper with a serious, efficient manner, then, when he was done, he smiled at the baby and it just lit up the whole room with its sheer wattage. It was a smile that warmed the boy's whole face, until his eyes twinkled. And those dimples. Men wrote poems over dimples like that. He yearned to kiss them. Put his tongue into one. 

If that Omega knelt before Jensen, there'd be no question. Jensen would mate him. Not just mate him, but do it right there and then, on the same spot on the floor where the Omega was kneeling, in front of everyone.

Then his buddy Dan laid it out. The gorgeous Omega was his little brother Jared, and not only that, but one of the students at Jensen's high school. As he looked more closely at Jared he realized that yes, he had seen Jared around the school. Not closely. He wasn't one of the troublemakers that Jensen had to keep an eye on. Nor was he one of the high performers, the ones who were in competition to be valedictorian and get into an elite college. But he had definitely seen Jared around the school. In fact, he'd been in the hallway this morning when Missy had put on her embarrassing little display.

Jared had swallowed awkwardly, flushed a little pink, then said, "Uh, hi, Mr. Ackles."

It was Jensen's turn to flush a little with embarrassment. He'd been thinking about doing things, obscene things with one of his students and his buddy's baby brother to boot. Meanwhile, Dan had ended up with an armload of baby and Jared had stomped away a reminder that he was very much still a teenager. A young teenager. True, Omegas often started looking for their mates as soon as adolescence hit and no one would think ill of Jensen for mating a boy as young as Jared, but Jensen had always thought he would mate a slightly more mature Omega. Definitely not young enough to be one of Jensen's students. 

"Sorry about that," Dan said. "He's fifteen and Omega. You probably know how that is. Gets sensitive about everything. I shouldn't have called him Shrimp."

"He's fifteen? He looks younger," Jensen said. He'd been thinking that Jared was a freshman, but that would have to make him a sophomore at least. 

"That's just because he's short," Dan said. 

"Only in the redwood forest that is your family is Jared short," Jensen said. The boy had to be about five foot eight and still growing. "I wouldn't be surprised if he grows a lot taller soon. Didn't you hit a big growth spurt at sixteen?"

"Grew like nine inches in as many months or something stupid like that," Dan said while bouncing the baby on his knee.

Jensen and Dan talked for a while about things, finishing catching up, not that they had much to do, because they saw each other a couple of times a year still. Jensen couldn't stop thinking about Jared, about that smile and those dimples and how the boy had smelled. 

"So, how's your baby brother doing?" Jensen asked, casually, just slipping it into the conversation, even as he felt himself internally wince. He'd been thinking about Jared in that way again, wondering what his ass looked like when it wasn't covered with baggy track pants. 

"You probably see him more often than I do," Dan said. "What with us only being able to get down here on the holidays and special occasions."

"Not really," Jensen said. "I've got nearly a thousand students at the high school. I pretty much only get one on one time with the troublemakers and your brother is definitely not one of those."

"My baby is always a good boy. Here, give me my grandbaby." 

Denny Padalecki, Dan and Jared's Omega parent, had walked up to them. Dan yielded the baby he'd been idly tending eagerly, a little too eagerly. Denny was tall too, even though he wasn't born a Padalecki, but he lacked the staggering heights of the Alpha Padaleckis, being more like Jensen's height, a completely respectable six foot. Jensen suddenly had the thought that Jared might grow taller than him and how awkward that would be to have an Omega taller than you were. Then he crushed the thought down, because he definitely wasn't going to be mating one of his students, especially not the fifteen year old baby brother of his old high school buddy. Jensen's Omega mom would beat his ass if he knew that Jensen was even thinking of mating a boy so young. 

"Where's Jared?" Denny asked. 

"Dunno," Dan said. "He stormed off because I called him Shrimp or something."

"Well go find him. It's dinner time. And apologize to him. It isn't nice to call him that, just because he's younger than you. You were shorter than he is when you were fifteen."

Dan sighed, hauled himself to his feet, and went off in search of Jared. Denny was bouncing Dan's baby on his hip as he asked, "How's my baby boy doing in school, Jensen."

"I was just explaining to Dan that I have nearly a thousand students I'm responsible for as principal. I have to admit that it slipped my mind that Jared even was one of my students. I've had no complaint about him from any of his teachers or coaches. He seems a bright young man," Jensen said, casting about for words that were general enough to be true.

"That's my baby boy," Denny said. "He's going to college, you know. All college prep classes. Not a single Omega track class. Unlike in my day when they didn't let Omegas even go to the regular high school. So, have you thought about settling down yet, Jensen?"

"Been thinking about it. It's going to have to be the right Omega though."

"Of course, dear," Denny said. The Omega patted him on the side of the jaw, a familiar, friendly gesture that reminded him of his childhood, when he and his pals ran all over this neighborhood and when the Omega parent of anyone of them would take it on him or herself to discipline any of them. "No one wants to be like the Marcellis or the Wickhams."

Those two couples were notorious in the neighborhood for being mated and hating each other. Jordie Marcelli, it was rumored, had gotten an elective hysterectomy at age thirty-five, just so he wouldn't have to go through any more heats with his Alpha. The Wickhams' fights were legendary and had been known to involve broken dishes, windows and furniture, with the cops being called often. Mark Wickham had been getting smashed at neighborhood parties and telling anyone who would listen that if he could divorce that son of a bitch, he would in a New York second, for as long as Jensen could remember. But there wasn't divorce for Alphas and Omegas, only a moment of magical chemistry and a bond that lasted until death, maybe even if it shouldn't. 

***

Jared knew it was a childish, rotten thing of him to do, but he stayed locked into his room all through dinner and well into the evening. His stomach rumbled and he felt miserably hungry, but he wouldn't put aside his pride and slink down to find some food, not when he could still hear the murmurs of the large gathering of his family. Eventually, he heard the soft knock that could only be his Omega Mom. Jared threw his book aside and got up to let Mom into his room. 

His mom carried a plate heaped with dinner. "You're lucky I almost never listen to your father," he said. "He was in favor of letting you go without, since you skipped sitting down with us. I told him that was stupid. You're a growing boy and you need the fuel."

"Am I?" Jared asked miserably. A few years ago, when he'd shot up to five foot seven seemingly overnight, it seemed like it'd be the start of a long growth spurt that would get him close to his brothers in height. But then he'd stalled out at age twelve and had grown only an inch since then. 

"You are," Mom said. "I know my boys and you are a Padalecki through and through, just like the other three. You'll be as tall as me by this time next year. I'm morally certain of it."

"And why does he have to keep calling me an oops baby?" Jared asked, not even certain why that one made him so miserable. 

Mom laughed a little then said, "Is that what he's saying? Jared, listen to me, you were not an oops baby. I prayed for you every day. If I could have, we would have had a much bigger family, your father and me, but we weren't blessed with any children for the longest time, but I kept faith and I kept praying and then you arrived. Don't you dare tell your brothers this, but the happiest day I ever had was the day you were born. I was happy to give your father Alpha sons like him, but what I wanted more than anything was an Omega baby. Now, why are you hiding up here? You love when the family is all home."

"Is he still here?" Jared asked. "Mr. Ackles?"

"He's still here," Mom said. "I thought you liked him."

Jared couldn't admit anything, not to his Mom anyway. He just flushed with embarrassment. 

"Oh, that's the way it is," Mom said. "Sweetie, he's nearly twenty years older than you are. I know it's hard. Your body is saying it wants to kneel for some alpha, it's saying it wants babies, like crazy. Or maybe it's just saying it wants the preliminary step to babies, but it'll be so much better if you wait until you meet a nice boy closer to your own age while you're at college."

"Why? You didn't wait? When you were my age, you'd already had Dan and you were pregnant with Frank," Jared said. "You were thirteen when you knelt down before Dad."

Everyone in the family knew the story. Dad had been a police officer then, that had been before he went back to school and became a lawyer. It had been a highly emotional evening already. Dad had been one of the officers responding to a home invasion of Mom's family home. Their eyes had meet and before anyone knew what was happening, Mom had knelt down before Dad and displayed himself. They'd mated right there in front of everyone, in Jared's grandparent's living room, amid the smashed furniture, even though Mom was thirteen and Dad had been twenty-three. It was still the scandal of their extended family.

"And I got super lucky that my Alpha turned out to be a really good one, one of the best," Mom said. "But I'd never seen him before, didn't know him from Adam. I could have been signing myself up for a life of misery. And you weren't around, sweetie. You don't know how hard things were. Me trying to raise babies while your Dad was trying to work double shifts and go to law school. My parents helped us as much as they could, but they had seven other kids younger than me. His parents didn't speak to him for over a decade."

His Dad's relationship with his family was still strained. 

"But it won't be like that," Jared said. "I don't have to have a baby right away just because I get mated, and even if I do, Jensen has a good job and his family likes me."

"Sweetie, I just want what's best for you and you have a chance to do so much more than I ever did. Omegas have made so much progress just in a couple generations. My Grandmother wore a collar, and he was considered the property of his Alpha. My mother, he was part of the first Omega generation allowed to go to school at all. I just want you to be able to have everything you can."

"And I want all of that and Jensen," Jared said. "If I wait until I'm done with college, he's going to mate someone else. He probably will anyway. He doesn't even know I exist."

"Oh, I'd say you made an impression," Jared's Mom said. "Why don't you come downstairs? He's still here."

Jared was suddenly aware that he hadn't showered, that he'd just sat simmering in his own sweat since cross country practice. His hair had dried into a wild mess and he was still wearing track pants and a sweatshirt. 

"I should shower first," Jared said, looking down at himself.

"No, you shouldn't," his Mom said, with a little half smile on his face. "The smell is always what gets them. No matter what they say, Alpha wants an Omega that smells like Omega, not like bodywash and shampoo."

"Wait, I thought you didn't want me to mate with Mr. Ackles."

"I want you to have the thing that makes you happy and if that's Jensen Ackles, well, then, let's get him for you. You might want to change your pants. The last thing you want to do is remind him you're a student of his."

The track pants Jared was wearing were part of his cross country uniform, in school colors, with the name of North Haverbrook High written down the leg in bold letters. 

"Good point," Jared said, reaching for the dresser drawer that held his favorite jeans.

***

Jensen examined his cards and prepared to fold. Dan and his brothers had talked him into hanging around for a couple of rounds of hold 'em, which he should have known from the outset was a losing proposition. Still, the cold beer kept flowing and the laughter too and he was thinking about grabbing another hunk of Denny's pecan pie which, though he'd never tell his mom, was better than his. 

He smelled the scent of the Omega before he heard the soft footsteps. It was Jared, back from wherever he'd been hiding. He smelled, if possible, better than before and Jensen was throwing down his cards and saying "Fold," before he even really thought about it. He stood up from the table, grabbing his beer bottle, as if he were just intending to walk from the sunporch to the kitchen to recycle his empty and grab another. 

"Hey," he said to Jared as he walked up to the Omega. 

"Hey," Jared said, turning the full wattage of smile on Jensen. The boy had changed out of his school track pants and into a pair of jeans that were soft and faded. They were tight, well fitted around the ass, unlike the usual fashion in boys, even Omegas, these days for jeans that practically fell off the ass. On top, Jared wore a white v-neck t-shirt, again tight, but not so tight it clung. It made Jensen think things. Bad things, like just how good those jeans and t-shirt would look crumpled up on the floor next to his bed. 

Jensen found himself wishing Jared would kneel in front of him right now, right here. But you couldn't make an Omega kneel in front of you. It just didn't work that way. It might have been the only protection an Omega really had, to be the one who offered. Jensen thought it would be pretty harmless to make small talk. He was drunk enough that for the moment, it didn't matter that this gorgeous Omega in front of him was one of his students. He was just an Omega boy and Jensen was just an Alpha guy. He motioned behind to the heavily contested poker game still going on. 

"I thought I'd better get out before your brothers took me completely to the cleaners."

"Not much of a gambler then?"

"There's gambling and there's just being a fool," Jensen admitted. "I looked around and realized that since I didn't see the sucker at the table, it was probably me."

Frank, the second oldest of the Padalecki boys passed by on his way to get more beer, which he decidedly didn't need any more of and snickered as he looked at Jensen.

"What?" Jared demanded. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Frank said, and hurried on to the fridge. He went back to the sun room with three brown bottles, then said, just loudly enough that Jensen barely heard. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Put me down for by the Halloween block party. Fifty bucks."

Both he and Jared looked at the sun porch for a moment, then decided to ignore it, pointedly. The older Padalecki boys had always been a handful when younger and even now they were older and settled down with mates, they tended to blow a lot of steam off when they got together. Another round of drunken laughter sounded from the sun room.

"So, you're a runner?" Jensen asked Jared.

"I, uh, don't have a lot choices when it comes to sports I can play," Jared said. "Even if I was allowed to play football or basketball, I'm too small and short next to the Alphas my age. Baseball is boring. I don't have the speed for tennis. What I have a lot of is stamina. So, I do cross-country and distance events in swimming and track."

Something about the way the boy said he had a lot of stamina did something to Jensen. Made him think about the boy underneath him, grinding out his fourth or fifth orgasm on Jensen's knot, being tied for an hour, maybe longer to the boy. Jensen suddenly felt very hot under the collar and he said, "So, I think maybe I should go."

"Didn't you have a rehearsal dinner you should have been at? Your sister is getting married tomorrow, right?"

"They decided to cut costs by keeping the rehearsal dinner to people that are actually in the wedding, which, thankfully, I am not."

Jared frowned when he asked, "Don't you like weddings?"

"I love weddings," Jensen said. "God knows I've been to enough of them. Free food and booze, dancing. Who doesn't love that? What I hate is having to stand around in the early fall heat in a black wool penguin suit and being marched around as part of a matched display set with some Beta girl I've never met before and will probably never see again."

"Or the bachelor party? That's a thing they do the night before a Beta weddings, right?"

"My sister's not letting him have one. Threatened harm to his manhood or something I gather," Jensen said. "They're really over rated. Last thing I want to do is sit around paying for over-priced watered-down drinks and lap dances from Beta strippers."

"So you don't like Beta girls then?"

"What? They're fine I guess. I have nothing against them," Jensen said, trying to remember if he even knew any Beta women outside of his two Beta sisters and the Beta woman teachers at his school and he couldn't think of any."

"So, not one of those Alphas then?" Jared asked, unable to meet Jensen's eyes. Just from the bashfulness, Jensen could tell that Jared was asking if he was one of those Alpha males who passed the time until they found their Omega mates by dallying with Betas. 

"Never been attracted to Betas at all," Jensen said. They didn't smell right, Betas. Besides, it wasn't fair to them. He was built to mate with an Omega. One Omega, for the rest of his life. Even if he were to start an affair with some Beta woman or man, they'd wonder when he was going to leave them, wonder when the ideal Omega mate would be coming around. "So, I should go. Early morning tomorrow, with the wedding and everything. You're coming, right?"

"Of course. My whole family," Jared said. 

"See you then," Jensen said. Then he headed back to the sunroom. He'd say his goodbye to the older Padalecki males and then slip out the back door of the sunroom. He could get into his parents' back yard through a gate in the fence that separated the backyards of the Ackles' and Padaleckis'. Their parents had put that gate in when Jensen was ten. He and Dan had been back and forth between the two houses so much it just made sense, especially when the two boys decided you could just climb over the fence rather than walk around the block the long way. They'd broken the fence a few times before the gate had been added. Lost in reminiscence, Jensen let himself through that gate. He and Dan had been inseparable that year. Yeah, they were still good friends and always would be but, but there had been something special about that summer. Jensen wondered what Dan would think if at some point, Jared knelt down before Jensen and Jensen took him to mate. 

He thought he'd be able to just slip into the house, into his old bedroom. It wasn't that he didn't have his own place, but it was across town, much closer to the high school, so his Mom had talked him into spending the weekend at home, so he'd be closer, for wedding things. Besides, he was definitely too drunk to drive. He'd just slip into bed and sleep off the beer, he thought. That wasn't to be though. There was a big cluster of people in the family room, grabbing drinks and laughing. Louisa seemed to be at the center of it all, drunk off her ass already and cackling with laughter. She ran up to him, launched herself at him and she planted big, slobbery kisses on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. She always was a happy, sloppy drunk.

"I missed you, Jenny. I wish you had been there," she said. Only Louisa and maybe his Mom could get away with calling him Jenny. 

"I wish I'd been there too, Weezy," he told her. "But I'm glad you didn't make Mike make me into one of his groomsmen."

"Oh! Jenny! That reminds me, there's someone you have to meet! Hold on," she said. Then she divested herself of the ridiculously high stiletto heels she'd been wearing. She immediately lost about four inches of height and only came up to his chin. She grabbed him by the hand, still holding the high heels in her other. She dragged him across the room to a cluster of young people. There was an Omega in the group, from the scent of it. A very pleasant smelling one. Maybe not as good as Jared had earlier, but he smelled softer and somehow, riper. More like peaches, cinnamon and honey. Honestly, he put Jensen a little bit in mind of peach pie, but musky too. Definitely an Omega that was ripe and ready for children.

Then the Omega turned around and he had gorgeous, deep, deep blue eyes and this tousled, dark hair, cut shorter than an Omega would normally wear. He had these arched eyebrows and sharp chin with a cleft. He looked to be about Louisa's age, maybe a little older. He smiled a wry, amused grin at Jensen after looking tolerantly at Louisa's sozzled manner.

"Jenny, this is Dmitri Krushnic," she said, like she was showing off the best thing since sliced bread. "Mike's best friend from high school. He's not mated yet."

"Please, everyone calls me Misha," the Omega said, his voice low and mild, with hints that it could go a lot lower. He held out his hand for Jensen to shake.

"No one calls me Jenny, except Louisa when she's had a little too much," he said, shaking Misha's hand. "Jensen."

"Louisa said you're a high school principal?"

"North Haverbrook High," Jensen said. "Here in town."

"Dmitri is an actor! He's on television and everything," Louisa gushed. 

"I was recently cast in small part for a show that shoots over in Austin," Misha said. "It's usually only a few minutes an episode, but it's regular work. A cable network show, so they'll probably give it a chance to succeed before they cancel it."

"Did I mention he's not mated yet?" Louisa said. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Then, thankfully, a few awkward seconds later, a gaggle of bridesmaids descended on Louisa and bore her away, yammering, laughing and babbling so fast and all at once that Jensen couldn't make out a word any of them were saying. But that left him staring at Misha, wondering just what to say to the Omega. 

Well, other than apologizing for Louisa that was. "I'm sorry," Jensen said. "I'm thirty-five and not mated. My family throws any vaguely eligible Omega my way and hopes one of them will stick sometime soon. And she's a little..."

"Well into her cups?" Misha asked. "It's okay. I'm an unmated Omega who's nearly thirty. My family, well, my Mom, he's getting a big desperate for grandbabies from me. He practically pushes me to my knees anytime there's an Alpha nearby."

He was nearly thirty, this gorgeous and still not mated? That was almost unheard of, what with the way that Omegas started dropping to their knees in their teenage years. There didn't seem to be a thing wrong with him. Some hidden flaw? Or he just wasn't looking to get mated because his proclivities lay elsewhere? Jensen didn't have any problem with gay Omegas who would rather be with another Omega, or with a Beta. 

"No, I'm not gay," Misha said, as if he read Jensen's mind. "That's what most people assume when they hear I'm thirty and not mated. Just too busy to get mated. I wanted to do things with my life other than have babies and keep house. I think I'm finally ready to settle down, but I've been waiting for the right Alpha. You have to be picky, because it's for life."

"I hear you," Jensen said. "I've been waiting for the right Omega."

Somehow, they ended up on the back deck, talking, for hours. Misha could talk like no one else Jensen had ever known, about just about anything Jensen could think of. He was well read, college educated. And he didn't just talk, he drew Jensen out, so he found himself talking about the school he had now and his little problem with Omega students. Misha nodded gravely when Jensen told him about Missy LaFavre with her red pubes and lace panties and how she'd smelled so very good, but was so very, very unsuitable, everything Jensen had never wanted in an Omega. He found himself talking about the charter school, how much he'd loved it and his heartbreak when he'd realized that nothing he could do would save it. 

When Mike and the other groomsmen came around and dragged Misha away to go back to their hotel for what was left of the night, Jensen found himself smiling. He thought two things- one, that he liked Misha, really quite a lot, two, that Misha was exactly what he was looking for in an Omega. He was very suitable. Mature enough, intelligent, funny, not a typical Omega at all. Obviously, you couldn't make an Omega kneel before you, but there were way of letting one know that if he did, you'd definitely be receptive, agreeable to his choice. 

"See you at the wedding," Jensen said to Misha's retreating form before he walked back into the house. "Save a dance for me?"

"Will do, Jenny," Misha called over his shoulder. Jensen didn't even mind the nickname when it came from Misha's mouth.

***

The next afternoon when everyone was trying to get out the door for the wedding was just chaos. Obviously, Jared had been sensible and gotten up earlier to catch the first shower, but now he was trying to get dressed and it just wasn't working. The suit he was supposed to wear, which had fit him fine the last time he'd worn it four months ago, was just too small. He couldn't even zip the pants up. He was complaining about this to his Mom. 

"I don't see why," he said. "I haven't put on any weight since then."

"Your hips are spreading, darling," his mom said sensibly. Mom placed his hands on Jared's hips, as if measuring them. "It's part of growing up Omega. Your body is getting ready for children, so it's changing shape. It looks like you've put on some height since then too. Look at the pants hem."

Jared hadn't noticed that yet. They weren't quite highwater pants yet, but they were definitely too short for him. 

"What are we going to do?" his Mom said. "Let me think."

In the end, they'd found a suit leftover from his Alpha brothers, before they'd grown to the giants they were today. It was a bit out of style, but men's fashions changed slowly, so it wasn't too bad. The jacket fit well, but his mom had had to do a quick hem job on the pants legs, as well as put a quick dart in the waist, but it worked. As Mom straightened the pink and blue striped tie Jared had picked out, he said, "You look good enough to eat, darling."

God, Jared certainly hoped so.

During the wedding itself, Jared thought about the new fashion for Alpha Omega couples celebrating a wedding in a church, after the actual mating had taken place. He wondered if he'd want one or if it would just seem redundant after the bonding of the mating. Unlike Alpha-Omega couples, married Beta couples could get a divorce. The words Louisa Ackles and her groom said spoke of of forever and 'til death do they part, but it wasn't true. They could just walk away from each other and go be with someone else. Once Jared was mated, it truly would be until death. He'd never be with anyone else. Still, the wedding was nice. The flowers were pretty and Jared would love to get up in front of everyone he knew and proclaim his love out loud. 

The reception was crowded, loud and had definitely been organized around the idea of being a huge ass party, rather than some choreographed , solemn display. Rather than sit down, they'd done a huge pig pull, so big they'd needed three pigs to feed the crowd, plus a huge table of the usual stuff that went with the roast pig. The band started playing right away. Jared got caught up eating, then when it was time for the dancing to start, he had a bunch of his nieces who each demanded he take them out on the floor for a dance. As he was shuffling around in a sort of slow dance with his niece Corinne standing on top of his feet to a version of "Stranger's in the Night," he saw Jensen, but his heart just about dropped to the bottom of his feet. Jensen was dancing a slow dance with an Omega, one of the groomsmen. They were dancing awfully close to each other, arms around each other a little more tightly than strictly necessary, and they were smiling at each other and talking to each other as they danced. 

Jared found himself wishing for the proverbial ground to open up and swallow him whole. His feet felt suddenly far heavier than could be accounted for by the weight of six year old girl, like he could hardly lift them. It was like someone had hammered a giant stake right through his chest. Jensen was with another Omega and he was gorgeous and obviously not mated. He had these dark blue eyes that were so much prettier than Jared's muddy hazel eyes. Even at this distance, Jared could tell they liked each other. Like, liked each other. 

"I'm gonna sit down, Corinne," Jared said. "I'm done dancing."

"But Jaaaaarrrreddddd," she started.

"But nothing," he said. "I'm done."

"But. I'm an Alpha 'n you gotta do what I say cause you're Omega."

"Sorry, kid, that's just not true."

"But they're gonna do the chicken dance next and you gotta dance the chicken dance at a wedding," she said. 

"Look, there's your brother Will. You can dance the chicken dance with Will," Jared said, catching sight of his nephew. Jared elephant walked Corrine right over to Will and put Corinne's hand into Will's. Of course, Will shot him a venomous glare for being forced to touch his younger sister, but Jared didn't care. He retreated, glad the table his family was seated at was tucked into a quiet corner. Absorbed in his own misery, he didn't even noticed, until he sat down, that the bride was at the table, talking to his parents. How he could have missed the enormous white dress, he didn't know. As the disgustingly cheery notes of the chicken dance song started up, Jared felt like slinking away to hide in a bathroom stall or something. 

"Oh, my God! I hate this song!" the bride squealed. Then she smiled huge and said, "But it was the one and only thing Mike insisted on for the wedding, so I kind of had to give in. He's such a goofball!"

At the edge of the dance floor, Jensen was trying to retreat and the Omega he'd been dancing with earlier was holding on to his hand, trying to urge him back into the midst of the dancing.

"Who's that with your brother?" Jared asked before he could think better of it. He was wishing for that pit to swallow him up again.

"That's Misha, Mike's best friend from high school," Louisa said. "He's gorgeous, right? He's an actor. He and Jensen really hit it off last night. He's perfect for Jensen. I wouldn't be surprised if we see another wedding in the Ackles family before too long."

Before Jared could even react or feel the impact of what she said, one of the photographers came around and Louisa pronounced, "C'mon, I have to get some pictures with you all. You've been friends for forever!"

So Jared plastered his best smile on his face as Louisa made them all pose for what seemed like a million pictures. He might have been shocked by the sudden appearance of another Omega with a credible chance to mate Mr. Ackles, but Jared wasn't giving up yet. He decided that he was going to fight for his man.

Suddenly the chair next to his was filled. It was his old babysitter, Rachel. She pushed a beer at him. He looked around to make sure his parents weren't looking at him, then took a sip. He liked Rachel, a lot. She was hot by any objective measure of it and she smelled pretty good. If it weren't for the fact that she'd babysat him so much that she felt like some kind of older sister to him, he'd have knelt down to her already, even though she wasn't an Alpha guy. In some ways, an Alpha was an Alpha and they all had knots.

"So," she asked. "Who's the hottie dancing with Jensen Ackles?"

"His name's Misha. I guess he's a good friend of the groom or something," Jared said. "You know he's Omega, right?"

Rachel was pretty notorious. She was one of those Alphas, the ones who dallied with Betas. She went through Beta men like kleenex, pretty much a new one every month or so, and that was just the ones she was officially dating. She was unrepentant and bold about it. She told anyone who asked or who dared condemn her that she adored sex and she wasn't going to just wait around for the right Omega to come around just so she could have some. I'm an animal, she'd say. Don't try and domesticate me. Jared found himself wondering sometimes, who topped when an Alpha female and a Beta male got together.

"Hell, yes I know," she said. Then she closed her eyes for a moment, as if savoring an amazing chocolate or something. "I just got the littlest whiff of him and it was like heaven. Like he was an angel or something. I want to take a great big bite out of him and keep chewing on it for the rest of my life. I'm in love."

"Well, if you want an introduction, don't ask Louisa," Jared said. "She's got him already picked out for her brother."

"Hold on," Rachel said, standing up. "He's leaving the dance floor. Sorry, kiddo, but I'm on a mission."

***

Jensen wasn't, to his chagrin, able to sit out the Chicken Dance. Misha insisted on it, then proved just how much fun it was. After that, there was a bunch of fun danceable stuff- like Long Tall Sally, then there was a break in the music. The bride was throwing her bouquet. Jensen and Misha turned away from that fray, making their way to the edge of the dance floor. Someone, Jensen didn't pay attention to who, had caught the bouquet. They were suddenly confronted with another slow dance song. Jensen prepared to take Misha in his arms again for another dance, but the Omega shrugged him off. 

"I've had enough for now," he said, brushing a light kiss onto Jensen's cheek. "I had a good time. Thanks for the dances."

Jensen was disappointed but he left the dance floor, aware he'd been dismissed and found wanting somehow. Misha was surrounded by the other groomsmen and borne away with hardly a protest. No doubt they were off to go do something wedding-y. Jensen had been groomsman often enough to know that a reception, for the actual wedding party, could be a death march of posed group photos and and required wedding events. Glad he wasn't roped into whatever it was, he took the time to go to the men's room and unload some of the beer he'd been drinking earlier. He went outside for a bit of fresh air and got caught up in catching up with some old family friends. When he finally went back inside, he was intent on the cake he'd missed earlier. 

There was one of those required wedding things going on. The music had changed yet again and there was a bunch of people clustered around, cheering on whatever was happening. Suddenly, something was flying at him and Jensen caught it, more on instinct than anything else. He looked at what he'd caught. It was a bit of elastic, ribbon and lace. He'd caught the garter. People were calling out, "Who got it? Who caught it?"

He was tempted to drop the thing on the floor like a hot potato, but people had turned around and they were looking at him. Someone punched him in the upper arm, a congratulatory gesture and he was being herded up towards the center of the dance floor and the band leader was saying into the microphone, "There's a tradition we like around here, where the winner of the bouquet toss has a dance with the winner of the garter toss. Would the winner of the bouquet toss step onto the dance floor?"

Then, looking embarrassed and a little sheepish, Jared Padalecki was pushed out onto the dance floor by what looked to be a group of nieces and cousins, mostly Beta girls, but a few Omega kids too. He was holding the bride's bouquet still. Actually, it wasn't the actual bouquet, but a smaller version of it, made especially for the toss. The music started up and it was a slow dance. Jensen didn't know the song, but that didn't matter. He'd just have to get this over with like a good sport. He held out his hand to Jared, who shoved the bouquet at one of his nieces with something that sounded like, "hold this," then took Jensen's hand. 

Only when they got close did Jensen remember just how amazing that Jared smelled. He pulled Jared a little closer, so he could sniff the boy's hair as they danced and it was everything he remembered, just intoxicating. Not just merely pleasant like Misha smelled, but like the promise of all good things in the world. It reminded him of his happiest memories and of nothing in particular but mostly, he just never wanted to stop smelling it. He pulled Jared closer and the boy was trembling in his arms, so Jensen wrapped him tightly. He couldn't help but think of wanting to pull him down to the dance floor right here, in front of everyone and claim him, sink his cock into him, touch him all over, move with him and in him. He knew that if Jared sank to his knees now, he'd be lost, all thoughts about what was appropriate and the boy being one of his students were gone from his mind. It didn't matter that Misha was the sensible choice, the kind of mate he'd always wanted. Jared's smell spoke to his animal instincts, that little bit of the were that existed inside every Alpha and every Omega. 

And Jared knew it. He smiled and Jensen was dazzled by that smile. Helpless before it. 

"I'm not going to do it here, because it's kind of rude to ruin someone's wedding like that, but some time soon, I'm going to kneel down in front of you," Jared said. Jensen couldn't do anything but nod. Then Jared added, "And you're going to take me and claim me."

"You're..." Jensen started.

"An eligible Omega of mating age," Jared said. "And you're an Alpha of mating age and all I know is you smell like the biggest damn piece of fuck-me-now please I've ever run across."

All Jensen knew at that moment was that he wanted Jared to kneel down right the fuck now, and screw Louisa's wedding. What was a wedding without a bit of spectacle and scandal? It wasn't like it was uncommon for a public claim of an Alpha-Omega couple to happen at a wedding. With all this romance and love in the air, it just seemed to inspire matings. A lot of people said it was rude to the Beta couple getting married, but that didn't stop it from happening all the time. People honestly sometimes didn't have control over themselves. The pheromones got the better of them and they just acted, without thinking. Without being able to think. The attraction between Alpha and Omega could be that strong. Jensen was about to say he didn't care, that Jensen should kneel down now and hell with the consequences. Then their chance was lost and the moment was over. The was a sudden stir in the crowd, a loud murmur and everyone looking over at the other side of the dance floor. 

Misha was on the floor kneeling, legs spread wide. He'd undone his tie and collar and he was baring his neck. He was kneeling down and displaying for some Alpha and it wasn't Jensen. No, he was kneeling for Rachel, for God's sake. He remembered Rachel as the bratty, seven years younger than them Alpha sister of his buddy Dolph Miner. She hadn't grown much in height since then. Unlike most Alpha females, she was short, not willowy at all. She was lush looking, curvy with long, brown hair that flowed over her shoulders. She looked more like a stereotypical Omega female, but there was no mistaking the way the front of her short, shiny tightly fitted party dress was tented out with her hard on. 

At that moment, he knew that mating Misha would have been a mistake, no matter how compatible they were on paper. He didn't feel a thing, not a jot of jealousy, as Rachel knelt down next to Misha and knocked him over onto his back. The only thought he really had was that he was annoyed that they were doing it right out on the dance floor. That meant dancing was pretty much over for the night. Jared was watching them with wide open eyes, as if he'd never seen a public mating before. The boy was hardly breathing and his scent grew stronger, deeper. It was arousal. The boy was probably turning the seat of his pants into a swampy mess and it smelled heavenly. 

He tried to think clearly, but Jared's heady odor was just everywhere. He couldn't block it out. It didn't matter to him that the boy was his student, or just a boy. 

"Well, I don't think my sister's wedding could be any more disrupted at this point," Jensen said, grabbing Jared by the hips and pulling him close. He nuzzled against Jared's neck, scenting him, drawing in big, deep breaths of his odor. He then placed his lips on Jared's. The boy kissed tentatively, then he caught his breath and suddenly, it was like Jared was devouring him, demanding more. He could feel Jared's knees grow week and start to collapse, as if he was going to be on the floor in seconds. Then Jared pushed himself away from Jensen, straight-arming himself away. 

"Like I said," Jared said. "I will kneel before you. But not here. Not now. I want it to be our day alone. Not sloppy seconds after them."

"Before I come to my senses," Jensen said. "Where? When?"

"Soon," Jared promised. "Before Christmas."

Jared stepped away from Jensen and it seemed so unfair to have that heavenly odor taken away from him. He had two atavistic and totally unlike him thoughts. First, that he didn't care that an Omega was supposed to kneel first. He wanted to take Jared right now, right here. Second, that by Christmas, he wanted the boy to be full of his child already, starting to get big and round.

Jensen left the wedding reception early, against the protest of friends and family, because honestly, what was the point of staying any longer? As he left the building, heading to the street, hoping he could find a cab, someone ran behind him. Jensen slowed down to let him catch up. It was Jared.

"Mr....No, Jensen," Jared said. He held out something to Jensen, put a small bundled of bunched up cloth, sort of damp, into Jensen's hands. Jensen lifted the soft, knit cloth up to his nose and sniffed. Whatever he had been given, it was drenched in Jared's own, unique odor. It was something that had been worn close to Jared's skin. Jared explained, with a wicked little smile, "My briefs."

No wonder they smelled as good as Jared himself. They'd been drenched in Jared's natural slick. He buried his nose again in the blue, cotton knit fabric, then realized. "That means you're going commando right now."

Jared nodded.

"Jesus," Jensen said. "Forget about the public part. Just come home with me."

Come home with me and never leave, Jensen thought. 

Jared was truly tempted to do just that. He took a step forward, as if he was going to walk into Jensen's waiting arms. But then he said, "My mom would kill me if I did that. It'll be soon. I promise."

When Jensen got home, he stripped himself out of his suit first thing, not even bothering to hang it up, just letting it puddle on the floor, and climbed into bed. He buried his nose into Jared's briefs again, but this time, with no one else around, he could grab his instantly erect cock and start stroking. He didn't bother with any of the soft, teasing strokes. Those were for when he didn't start at full hard-on. This time, he was full on nearly ready to pop his knot. He squeezed at the base of the shaft hard where his knot was growing, then stroked up to the head. It wasn't long before his knot was fully-formed. He let the briefs drape themselves over his face, using one hand to squeeze his knot tight, the other to stroked his foreskin over his cockhead in fast, urgent movements. Then he was shooting, painting his belly and chest with white, ropy stripes of come.

***  
As always, for a prompt from the Supernatural kink meme community. [Prompt here.](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78939.html?thread=28883291&#t28883291)

 

It was maddening, it really was. Jensen thought for sure that Jared would kneel before him every time they met for the next several weeks, that this would be the moment. But when Jensen walked the halls of the school on the Monday morning after the wedding and he came across Jared Padalecki, his soon to be mate, the boy just smiled and said, brightly, not at all flirtatiously, "Hi, Mr. Ackles."

"Hello, Jared," was all Jensen could say in return and then Jared was gone down the hallway.

The worst part was the evening about a week after the wedding that Jared's dad, Daniel Padalecki, an Alpha a full six inches taller than Jensen, showed up at his door with no explanation, just all glowering and looming height, waiting to be asked in. He had that way that some of the most Alpha Alphas did, of feeling threatening, just by standing there. He wasn't doing anything threatening. He just was. 

"Come in," Jensen said. 

A moment later, they were settled into Jensen's living room with beers. "You're no doubt aware that my fifteen year old Omega son is planning on kneeling down in front of you at some unspecified point in the near future.

"I am," Jensen admitted. 

'I have no particular objection to you, personally, you understand, but when he kneels down, I want you to walk away," Daniel said. "Don't mate him."

"I'm not sure I can promise that," Jensen said. He didn't make promises he couldn't keep. He couldn't explain how he'd beaten off every night since the wedding with those briefs Jared had given him. How he almost felt half-mated to Jared already, that he was just waiting for the formalities.

"He's our baby still," Daniel said. "His mother and I prayed to be blessed with a child like him. We want only the best for him. We want him to finish, not just high school, but college. Grad school too, if he wants. You're an educator. You understand that, don't you?"

"Why do you think I'd pull him out of school, just because we mated?"

Jensen was really puzzled on that front. Because regardless of what that atavistic side of him that wanted to knock Jared up right away thought, Jensen had no real plans to do so. Just because you had sex and were mated, didn't mean you had to have babies right away. And even if Jared did get pregnant, that didn't mean he had to quit school. They could hire a nanny to take care of the baby while Jared was in classes. Or some schools had a daycare center right in the school itself. 

"It wouldn't be fitting, for you to be his principal and his mate."

"You're right, it wouldn't," Jensen said. "But I can send him to Haverbrook Academy."

"An Omega-only school? We wouldn't do that to him."

"They're not what they used to be," Jensen said. "Omega-centered education has made big leaps since you, or even I was in high school. I know their principal. It's a not a place to train an Omega to be a good housekeeper. It's a progressive, rigorous, college-preparatory program with an perfect college acceptance record over the past five years. It should be the envy of every school in the state. God knows I wish North Haverbrook had their test scores."

"Perfect college acceptance?"

"I'm not saying that every student got into their top choice school, but of the seventy-five seniors who graduated last spring, seventy-five started college this fall. Is that your only objection to me mating Jared? That you're afraid I'll keep him barefoot and pregnant at an early age?"

"You are twenty years older than him," Daniel said.

"Not an uncommon age difference," Jensen said. 

"Very true," Daniel said. "I, we, just want what's best for Jared. It'd break his mother's heart if anything bad happened to him."

There was something about the look in Daniel's eyes as he said that, something strongly protective and loving. Not, Jensen thought, necessarily about Jared. No, Daniel was, despite it being thirty five years since he'd mated Denny, firmly and fiercely in love with Denny. They weren't just one of those long term mated couples who were together because they didn't really have a choice. This was a man as in love with his mate as he'd been their first day together. Hell, Jensen thought, this was Jared's model of an ideal Alpha and something in Jared thought that Jensen measured up to that. 

Jensen was about to say something about how he hoped he would never do anything to hurt Jared, that he hoped to love him forever, but Daniel's cell phone rang and when the man answered it, Jensen could hear Jared's voice over the tinny speaker of the phone. 

"Where are you? Did you go and grill him, even though I told you not to? Jesus, Dad! You're going to ruin it for me. If you scare him away, I'm going to kill you..." Jared was shouting. 

"I'd better talk to him," Daniel said. He got up, leaving a mostly full beer bottle behind. "You'll do, Jensen."

Was that something like a blessing?

***

It was the Halloween block party, a tradition that had started years and years ago, when most of the families that lived in the area had young children- big Alpha-Omega style families. Rather than let the kids trick-or-treat all over the place, risking strangers, cars, darkness, whatever, they got permission from the town to block off Cranbrook Creek Court and a couple of other streets and they set up one big Halloween celebration with enough candy given out to make up for lost trick or treats. Over the years, as the kids had grown up and gotten mated or married, had kids of their own, they came back to the block party, so it'd gotten even bigger over time. 

Jensen had brought a camping chair and set himself up near a fire pit. The Texas night was warm enough that you didn't really need the fire for warmth, but the flickering light of the fire added a certain atmosphere, Jared thought as he approached Jensen. It had been weeks since the wedding and thought part of him was sure he was making a mistake, that he was drawing this out too long, no time had come up yet that had felt exactly right. He and Jensen were, in a strange, and not terribly satisfying way, almost dating. His mom had started inviting Jensen to dinner once a week, usually on Thursday night. It'd made for a lot of awkward meals and a lot of games of footsie played under the table. Jared was grateful to his Mom though, could see what he was trying to do- give them the time and space to have a semi-public mating, if that's what they wanted. It hadn't felt right yet, though he'd be lying if he said he didn't love sneaking out into the living room with Jensen and sneaking in a makeout session, that would end with him pushing Jensen away, both of them panting, both of them hard in their pants, Jared's pussy dripping and yearning. 

He and his friend Gen were tending the apple bobbing station, or rather they had been, until they'd run out of apples. Now they were dragging the kiddie pool filled with water and dragging it to the Padalecki's back yard so it could be dumped out safely. As they were working on that, Gen said, "I don't get it. You obviously worked him up into a frenzy for you. Why haven't you done the dirty yet."

"it's going to sound stupid, but it just hasn't felt right yet."

"You're right, it does sound stupid," she said. She smacked his head, then she just lifted the kiddie pool up, tipped it completely over and let the water run willy-nilly. Thankfully they'd gotten it into the back yard proper and the dry soil would soak up the water pretty quickly. "Go on. Go find your man. And don't come back and find me until after you've hung off his knot and he's made an honest man out of you."

So, Jensen was sitting in his camping chair, by the fire, still. Without waiting to be invited, Jared sat himself in Jensen's lap, wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to," Jensen said, then leaned down for a kiss that he didn't get. Jensen's scent hadn't gotten any less appealing during the weeks that Jared had been denying himself the older Alpha. Indeed, it was the opposite. Jared nearly swooned with the headiness of it as he buried his face into the crook between Jensen's neck and shoulder. It was like pie and licorice and that weird scent of puppy feet. Like the promise of all good things. Just the best scent ever. He pulled in deep breaths through his nose, knew that Jensen was doing the same. He could feel Jensen's cock harden underneath him. 

"Now," Jared said. "Here. By the fire."

Without giving Jensen a chance to respond, Jared got up from the Alpha's lap and walked a few feet over to the parking strip, so he wasn't kneeling in the street itself. He got down to his knees. Spread them wide. His heart was beating a mile a minute, harder than it ever beat during a running race. He knew that he had his Alpha on a hook, but there was always the chance that he'd say no, deny the mating. Jared unbuttoned his shirt, from the collar downwards, then tilted his head to the left to expose the right side of his throat, even as he was slipping the shirt off his shoulders. He didn't get it all the way down before he was knocked onto his back. 

"You little tease. How many weeks have I been waiting for you to kneel down?" Jensen said. Then he latched his teeth onto Jared's neck and bit down, hard. It hurt, like crazy, but then the pain was over, suddenly and all Jared felt was just how much he needed Jensen. In a general sense, yes, in his arms, touching him. But more specifically, in his pussy, right now. Which was good, because Jensen was tugging off Jared's jeans, pulling them all the way off and tossing them aside. Jared spread his legs and suddenly Jensen was between them, pressing his cock up to Jared's pussy. This first time was about slaking the animal passions that rose up during a mating. There would be time for foreplay later. Now was just about getting Jensen inside him.

He entered with one deep and almost brutal thrust, but Jared just smashed his hips up to Jensen's, keening his fierce, immense pleasure at the feeling of Jensen inside him. It was just right. It was everything he had been waiting for his whole life. He felt complete. Whole. Jensen was so close to him now, couldn't be any closer, and he was staring deep into Jared's eyes as he moved inside Jared. 

Jared was sort of vaguely aware that people were watching. Not staring, but a group of people had all moved closer and glancing, then looking away. Totally doing the watching while not trying to look like they were watching thing. Children were being shooed away. Jared didn't care. This wasn't about them. This was about him and Jensen, together in this moment, being shaped together into one by this moment of body connection. 

Jensen was thrusting faster and harder, as if he was preparing to come inside Jared and it was bringing Jared with him. He could suddenly hardly think. His body was moving in synchronicity with Jensen's with no conscious input from either of them. 

"Oh, fuck, fuck," Jared said, wondering if sex was always this overwhelming or it was just because it was a first time and a mating. 

Jensen roared and slammed his hips against Jared's, planting his cock deep just as it started to expand, and then Jared lost himself and all control for a moment, a white-out of bliss. When he came to, he could feel his insides moving, seemingly of their own volition, squeezing, clenching. Jensen groaned at intervals, like he was coming again and again. 

"Jesus," Jensen said as he let his whole weight collapse on top of Jared. "You're milking the come right out of me."

"Fuck," Jared said, remembering something important, finally. "I totally didn't give you the condom in my jeans pocket."

"Would it be so bad if I were to get you pregnant right away?" Jensen asked, soft and serious sounding.

"I guess not," Jared said. 

"You still have to finish high school though."

"I know. I made a promise to my Mom," Jared said. Then he smiled as he made some quick calculations. "If I get pregnant now or soon anyways, I'll have my baby over summer break. No need to miss any school, assuming I get the child care situation figured out."

"We will get it figured out," Jensen said. "We're a partnership now."

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?"

***

Epilogue

 

Christmas Eve at the Padalecki household was in full swing. Not only did they have a heavily decorated tree that reached up to the cathedral ceiling of the family room, garlands were strung everywhere. What with all the grandchildren, there were three full rows of stockings hung around the fireplace mantel, over twenty of them. Jared's generation of the Padalecki family wasn't particularly large, compared to an average Alpha-Omega family, but they seemed to be breeding in a frantic effort to catch up. The big family room kitchen area was packed full of Jared's brothers, brothers' mates, children and other assorted family members. Jensen was cuddling Jared on his lap, stealing quick kisses and nuzzling at Jared's neck. 

"I should go into the kitchen and help my mom," Jared protested, but didn't actually make a move to get up. 

"No, you shouldn't," Jensen said, wrapping his arms more tightly around Jared. "It's packed in the kitchen already. Besides, your Alpha requires you here."

"Okay," Jared said, then let himself melt against Jensen, who couldn't quite help bringing a protective hand up to rest on Jared's belly. It was only eight weeks or so, but Jared was lean, even skinny, and there was no place for the baby to go but out, so his belly was already softly rounded, his pregnancy obvious, at least to Jensen. Eight weeks since the Halloween party that changed everything. Eight weeks since the night he'd mated Jared and brought the Omega home with him. Eight of the happiest weeks in his life. 

And no, it wasn't just the fact that he was getting laid on the regular for the first time ever. Jensen wouldn't have thought that he and Jared could have had that much to talk about, given their age and experience differences, but it wasn't like that. Sure, Jared hadn't read all the same books or seen all the same movies as Jensen had, but it was a delight, watching his mate discover them for the first time. 

"Hey, lovebirds!" Jared's brother Frank said. "Take it upstairs if you're going to get too touchy-feely."

The newly mated were allowed a certain leniency for public displays of physical affection, at least for a couple months after the mating. The hormones were still running high and it was easy to slip into sexual behavior fueled by those hormones. It reinforced the bond, cemented it. It didn't help that a pregnant Omega smelled even better than one ripe and ready to mate. Sometimes Jensen found himself feeling up Jared without meaning to, hands slipping onto Jared's newly sprouted tiny Omega breasts or between Jared's legs.

Gifford, Frank's mate, who'd been bringing Frank their toddler to watch, to get him out from underfoot in the kitchen, said, "He's just being a grinch. You two are fine. I remember when I was newly mated. You look so happy, the pair of you. Jared especially has a certain glow. Oh! Are you? No, don't tell me. You're probably planning to announce it at dinner tonight. I'd better get back."

"Actually, we probably have a good hour before dinner," Jared said, softly, to Jensen. "You want to take me upstairs for a while?"

"Any time, Jay," Jensen said. "Any time."

END


End file.
